1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a charging member, a charging device, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and a method of manufacturing a charging member.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus employing an electrophotographic system, first, charges are formed on the surface of an image holding member, which is formed of a photoconductive photoreceptor including an inorganic or organic material, by using a charging device, an electrostatic latent image is formed thereon by laser light obtained by modulating an image signal, and then, the electrostatic latent image is developed with charged toner to form a visualized toner image. Then, the toner image is electrostatically transferred to a recording medium such as a recording sheet via an intermediate transfer member or directly and is fixed to the recording medium, and thus, a desired reproduced image may be obtained.
Further, as the charging device which charges the surface of the image holding member, a charging member is suitably used.